


the joke's on you (we do fall in love)

by Asteon



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was for the good of the company, that’s what her parents said. Clarke, on the other hand, wanted to do things her own way. She was mainly going for the pretty face and potential arm candy for her next art show, but she’ll let her parents think otherwise; however, if Lexa Heda was the young girl she remembered, then there was no way she would date her....let alone marry her. </p><p>or: the modern-age arranged marriage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joke's on you (we do fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This goes to a very good friend of mine, happy birthday!

“You’re joking, right?”

Clarke eyed her parents, waiting for them to crack under her stare, to tell her that it was all some stupid joke they saw on TV. But they didn’t move; there were no smiles exchanged between them - while her dad looked a little uneasy at the reaction, her mother was a distant coldness that Clarke recognized as a reaction to working long hours at the hospital as an over-exhausted trauma surgeon with a few horror stories under her belt. This was a look that Clarke received a lot while she was growing up, it meant that her mother had enough of her childish bullshit. It wasn’t technically all about Clarke, at this moment. God forbid it be all about her.

Her mother thought this was truly important, for giving her such an intense look.

“Oh my god, you’re serious. I can’t believe you’re serious.” She began to pace, wringing her hands at the idea her parents presented her. This wasn’t happening to her, this was never supposed to happen to her. She wasn’t in some romantic comedy movie, or in some stupid young adult novel, this was real life - she gets to decide what her life was going to be about now, not her parents. Clarke’s twenty-three, for God’s sake.

“It would be good for the company-”

“I am not a tool for this company!” Anger surged through Clarke and she stomped up to her mother, teeth nearly bared and what her mother just implied. “This is the fucking twenty-first century, who does arranged marriages anymore?”

“Don’t talk to me with that tone, young lady.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m an adult, you can’t make me do this. And the both of you know it, this is why you’re asking me instead of forcing me.”

“Look,” Jake started. “We’re not going to make you do anything. We just want you to meet the President of Trikru Inc.’s daughter. And if things go well, maybe a few dates to show that both companies are in good graces, especially if we want to merge one day.”

There have been talk about merging both companies for a while, since Clarke was seventeen to be exact, but it never really went through. The Griffin’s owned a large chain of hospitals that specialized in cancers and other terminal diseases, and even trauma centers. The Heda’s were a pharmaceutical company that sought cures for many of the diseases that the Griffin’s treated. One of their main objectives is a better way to treat leukemia, a cancer that unfortunately took the life of the youngest Heda, Tris, when she was ten. She was always a frail girl, and Clarke cried at her funeral.

Even though the Griffin’s and the Heda’s haven’t merged their companies yet, they were still good friends. Clarke remembered having to go to a few parties when she was younger, stopping only when she was old enough to watch herself at home without a babysitter.

“Their daughter?” Clarke was surprised, she had expected it to be their eldest son - Lincoln. That left only two options, the eldest daughter - the oldest of the three - or their youngest, the one she had barely caught a glimpse at since they were younger and used to sit outside while waiting for their parent’s meeting to end. “Which one?”

“Their youngest, you used to have play dates-”

“Lexa.”

“Yes, Lexa.”

“Why Lexa?” Clarke had never heard of an arranged marriage where both parties were female. Not that she was complaining, she enjoyed both sexes; her parents knew that too. “She was the kid who wore those ridiculous gigantic pink glasses and braided hair.” Clarke made a face. “Lexa wasn’t exactly the most social person, she never wanted to play with me. She called me a brat on more than one occasion.”

Abby rolled her eyes but smiled. “Lincoln is dating that girl from Blake International, and Anya is out of the country for a few months.”

That meant she wanted to set Clarke up with Lexa sooner than she thought, if they crossed Anya out just for being out of the country. She didn’t mind that: Anya scared her sometimes.  

Clarke thought about it, remembering the small glimpses of Lexa she had recently seen in magazines and in the newspaper. Generally she stayed out of the public's eye, for a couple of years it was like she disappeared, but there were times when even she couldn’t stay out of sight from photographers - especially since she ran a couple charity galas in recent months. She wouldn’t mind having to stay around such a beautiful face for a while, as long as it didn’t hinder her time setting up the art show coming up in a few weeks. She might even get her to be on her arm that night, if she was lucky.

“So I don’t have to marry her?” Clarke asked, arching an eyebrow when her parents brightened even though she hasn’t agreed yet. “Because I refuse to marry someone who annoys me. I don’t even want to date someone who annoys me.”

“No, you don’t have to marry her if she upsets you.” Abby said, her dad nodding along. “But if in the future you find you want to stay together…” She ignored Clarke’s glare.

“Fine,” Clarke sighed. “I’ll do it. But only three dates, then we’ll see about more.”

Jake pulled Clarke in a hug, making her giggle as he ruffled her hair. “That’s my girl.” He kissed the top of her head as she tried to wiggled out.

“So - when do I meet her?”

//

Three days.

Clarke met Lexa three days after that horrid conversation.

They didn’t even wait a week for her to tell all her friends about the idea, who were as surprised as she was when she mentioned the arranged dates and potential marriage. Raven was the only one who seemed okay with the idea, explaining in extreme detail how both of the Heda’s daughters were hot. In the end, Miller had to drag her away before Raven got too explicit.

She was meeting Lexa at the Heda’s house - mansion, really - where she was ushered over to the library by a butler as soon as she got to the front door. He simply took her coat with a small “Miss Griffin”, before directing her personally to where Lexa was located.

The home was huge, with marble flooring and a large staircase to the second story, where one of the rooms happened to be the library. The second story was carpeted, a luscious red with expensive and tasteful paintings hung up on nearly every part of the walls. If it was something she knew about the Heda’s, it was that they liked art. She was even surprised to find that some of the paintings were familiar, pieces from the local art shows in the area.

She nearly stumbled over herself when she saw a painting she created, hanging up right beside the library. The butler, Nyko he told her when she asked, didn’t falter - waiting patiently as she took it in, clearly amused at the gaping blonde. It was from one of her first art shows, the one that got her going as an artist; it was when people started talking about her, calling her for requests and giving her donations to the charity which she supporting at the showing. It held good memories, proud memories.

It was a painting of a dark forest that opened up from the sky, a lone two-headed buck next to a dying charred log, grazing on thick chunks of grass. She was very particularly fond of the painting, having painted it from a dream, and was sad when it was sold. Clarke was happy to find out that it went to a good home; to one of the Heda’s. With one more glance, Clarke nodded for Nyko to continue to short journey to Lexa.

The library was huge, tall shelves that nearly touched the ceiling to the right, while a reading area was the to left. Couches and recliners were spread out, even a beanbag chair was among them, and a coffee table stacked with forgotten books and papers. Another, smaller, table was next to it, a tray carrying tea, coffee and snacks like bread and a spread of cheeses. There was a large stone fireplace going, making the room warm and toasty, a bonus for the frigid weather outside. It was nearing the dreaded negatives.

Surprisingly enough, Lexa was in the beanbag chair, her nose deep into the book. A empty cup of something on the floor by her feet.

Nyko cleared his throat, gaining attention from Lexa.

Clarke withheld her grin as Lexa jumped, startled enough that the book fell onto her lap. The smile on her face left her, her eyes widening because -  _how the fuck was she supposed to do this_? Lexa was much more attractive than the photographs captured, and much, much more different then the little girl with a gap in her front teeth and a cute button nose that always seemed to be stained red. That was the girl she remembered. Lexa was all woman now, with fair skin and wide grey-green eyes. Her hair was curly, but that was okay - god was it okay. The curly hair, with braids interwoven in the back, was charming and suited her well.

Lexa was wearing clothing much like herself, jeans and a knitted sweater. Her sweater was black with snowflakes on them, a reminder that Christmas was only a couple of weeks away. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, a fact that made Clarke nearly groan at the sight of her muscles straining as she closed the book and held it tightly against her chest, and her feet were clad in patterned socks - much to the amusement of Clarke who thought the dancing reindeer were endearing. Clarke especially liked the one with a red nose.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, standing up and wiping the imaginary crumbs off her lap and placing the book on the table, on top of another stack of books.

Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_.

Clarke was a goner as soon as she heard her name coming from Lexa’s lips. As Raven would say, “ _Clarke, your gay is showing - stop embarrassing us. Please._ ” She licked her lips, ignoring the way Lexa eyed the movement, and nodded a greeting

“Lexa,” she said. “Nice to see you again. It’s been a while.”

The smile on Lexa’s face was a little strained, forced. But it was a start, Clarke remembered Lexa like this. At least this part of her hasn’t changed. She could deal with the broody part of her, let’s hope she can manage to deal with the outside of Lexa - the one she would have to deal with the most. Probably.

“It has, about five years I believe.” Clarke nearly cringed when Lexa offered her hand, but took it regardless. It was awkward, not really knowing how to react. Did Lexa really have to act like they were in a business meeting? “At Father’s charity gala.”

Clarke nodded, smiling more freely. She remembered the gala well, having met Raven for the first time who had attended with her mother. Clarke also remembered seeing Lexa twice that day, noticing how nice her dress fit her nicely. They only acknowledged each other with a smile, but she couldn’t help but keep track of her in the crowd. She just really liked that dress, okay?

Lexa gestured for Clarke to sit, and she did, surprised when Lexa moved from the comforts of her beanbag chair over to the same couch. After inquiring if Clarke would rather have tea or coffee, they sat back and sipped their hot beverage. Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes on her as she sipped her drink, nearly groaning in pleasure as it warmed her insides. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she glanced at Lexa, smiling when she looked away to stare at her tea.

“So,” Lexa’s eyes snapped back to her in an almost eager manner. Clarke arched an eyebrow, grinning. “Are you actually gay or are your parents making you date me, too?”

“W-what?” Lexa sputtered, not expecting the question. “Do you not know?”

Clarke shrugged.

Lexa went red in the face, her posture stiffening. “If you don’t want to be here. I won’t force you, especially if I make you uncomfortable with my sexuality.”

Clarke blinked, astonished with the hostility. “Woah, Lexa, wait.” Her hand went to her hand, nearly leaving when Lexa jumped at the contact. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. I’m bisexual. You aren’t making me do anything I don’t want to. This was my parents idea, but I decided that I wanted to be here - to get to know you better.”

Lexa stared at her until Clarke sighed.

“This isn’t against my will. We had good times together growing up, did we not?” She grinned, triumph when Lexa’s lips curled up slightly. “You loved hanging out with me, there is no point in denying that.”

“I called you a spoiled brat a couple times,” Lexa finally said, relaxing. “You once tried to take my book away from me, too. I didn’t appreciate you taking my books away from me, Clarke.”

“You took it back, though; then continued to hit me with the same book.”

“Then you ran away crying, to you dad.” Lexa chuckled. “I think that was the last time we were placed together without supervision. Anya still hasn’t forgiven me for wasting more of her childhood babysitting us.”

“Anya was the one that babysat us?” Lexa nodded. “Huh, I don’t remember that. Probably because I was too busy staring at you.”

Lexa hid her blush by drinking her tea, though Clarke could see right through her. She saw the shy smile behind the porcelain cup. With each smile that grew on Lexa’s lips - which each smile that Clarke brought upon Lexa’s lips, Clarke’s heart grew twice its size. Perhaps there was a reason small Clarke still wanted to be around the small, angry child who was prone to insulting her, even though Lexa clearly never wanted to be around Clarke.

“You know, I think I can blame you for my lack of interest in reading books now.”

Lexa snorted, her hand flying to her mouth when they were both startled by the nose. Clarke laughed, her shoulder pressing against Lexa.

Yeah, her heart was still growing.

//

One “date” became three, and three became five. All in a matter of two weeks.

Clarke’s parents didn’t comment on her lack of presence at home, and perhaps they were afraid that commenting would cease their “dates”, so they stayed quiet. They didn’t need to be told that their dates would continue, Clarke enjoyed her time with Lexa, and Clarke hoped Lexa enjoyed her presence just as equally. The main problem that still bothered her, however; was that she wasn’t confident in calling them dates. Most of these outings were spent in Lexa’s home, in the library or in the game room, when the Heda’s had a vast selections of video games and board games.

Clarke particularly liked when Lexa would curse when they played Mario Kart, especially on Rainbow Road.

Lexa didn’t allow her to play anymore board games, not after Clarke nearly threw the monopoly board across the room, because, “You can’t do that, Lexa - that’s cheating. You need to buy two more houses - no, you did not buy two houses already!”

At first she blamed it on the weather, it had started to snow just a couple of days ago, and neither wanted to spend the day outside when they could spend it in the comforts of a room where a fire was blissfully roaring. Now though, she wasn’t sure what to think.

This was the first thing going through her head when she knocked on Lexa’s door, the second on how nice Lexa looked in sweatpants and a cutoff t-shirt. Clarke got a lovely view of her side, where just one of her dark tattoos were located. The other being on her bicep. And those were just the places she could see.

One of the many good things that happened as Clarke continued to visit, was seeing how relaxed Lexa would get as the days past.

“Clarke,” again, Clarke loved the way Lexa said her name. Like Lexa was savoring it, embracing the C and the K. “You’re early.”

Clarke shrugged, moving into the warm home. She barely saw Nyko anymore, only when he would refresh their drinks or bring in more snacks. Lexa was the one that answered the door now, taking Clarke coat and putting it away in the coat closet. He apparently didn’t like video games, either; she made sure to ask.

“Maybe I just missed you.” Clarke let Lexa help her out of her coat, smirking when her words made Lexa pause in her actions. Her hands were on Clarke’s shoulder, setting shivers down her spine. The thin shirt did nothing to hide how warm Lexa’s hands were.

There was a paused before Lexa cleared her throat, fully taking the coat and putting it where it belonged for the day.

“I missed you too,” it was said softly, so softly that Clarke barely managed to hear them. But the words left her giddy and heart pounding again. It was unexpected, but welcomed. It made her gain the courage to finally ask the question that’s been on her mind for days.

“Lexa, can I ask you something?” They were already walking upstairs, their shoulders nearly brushing against each other. Lexa’s mere presence thawed her still frozen body, and for once, Clarke didn’t mind the dark, frigid weather outside. Not when Lexa felt so warm.

“You just did.”

Clarke shoved her shoulder playfully and laughed when Lexa nearly hit the wall, then giggling uncontrollably when she was shoved back. Lexa was close, perhaps too close for her mind to fully catch up with itself. She could see how long Lexa’s eyelashes were, or how her eyes were a lot lighter than she realized; she could see every speck that swam there, every blink that seemed to darken the waters. Clarke wondered if this is what it felt like to be stuck at sea, stranded to do nothing but wait for help.

Her mouth was dry and her throat full of worded nonsense that it was hard to swallow it back down. There was many things that needed to be said, but Clarke was afraid that it wouldn’t make sense. Not when Lexa stood so close to her. Eyeing her with dilated eyes that flickered briefly to her chapped lips. No one liked word vomit, and that was exactly what was going to come out of her mouth if she opened her big, fat mouth.

If Lexa didn’t kiss her soon though, Clarke would grab her by the collar of her shirt and pull her -

“Can you two move out of my way, I’m tired and want to sleep off all this frustration that comes from just looking at you painfully slow fools.”

Lexa was the one that jumped back, hitting the wall hard enough that she yelped. One of the paintings on the wall fell off from it’s resting post and she had to dive down to catch it. She wouldn’t look anyone in the eye when she finally put it back on, albeit a little crooked. Though Clarke was a smudge embarrassed, she couldn’t help but find amusement with Lexa’s klutzy side of her.

Anya arched an eyebrow and shouldered past them, patting her younger sister on the head before disappearing in the hallways without a backwards glance.

“Wasn’t your sister overseas?” Clarke asked finally, unable to take the silence any longer. Lexa looked gratefully at her for not mentioning their “almost” kiss.

“She finished early, she will be going back out there in a couple of days. Something about a meeting in Taiwan.”

“Oh,” the silence was a bit stifling. Lexa was shuffling her feet and wringing her hands together, still not completely looking Clarke in the eyes.

_Fuck it._

“Go out on a date with me.”

Surprised, Lexa stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. “W-what?” Her eyebrows furrowed and she took a step forward. “Haven’t these been dates? I thought they were…”

Clarke couldn’t stand the crestfallen look Lexa gave her, even though it was a bit adorable. Her lip was puckered out slightly, her fingers playing with the edges of her T-shirt.

Shaking her head, Clarke took one of Lexa’s hands. “I want to take you on a proper date. I want to pick you up in my car, drive you to this overrated, expensive restaurant only to promise that our next date will be at a burger joint where we can get chili cheese fries and chocolate milkshakes with a fucking cherry on top. I want to try to walk in the park with you, hand in hand, only to leave a couple minutes later when we realize it’s fucking cold outside. I want to drive you home, walk you to your door, give you a kiss on the cheek and hope that you ask me to come inside and drink hot chocolate in the library with a fire blazing. I want to sit so close to you on the couch that the fire would be so unnecessary, and a discomfort - but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but by your side. I want to kiss you until we can’t taste the chocolate on our lips anymore, until our brains are just about mush and our limbs tangled together.”

Blinking quickly, Lexa’s mouth formed an “O”. With a grin, Clarke pulled her forward until she poked Lexa’s nose with her own.

“I want to go on a proper date with you. I want to date the fuck out of you, Lexa. Can I take you to dinner?”

She tried to ignore the way Lexa’s hand tightening about her own as she gone through her speech. The light that shined in her eyes and the awed smile that was curling on her lips as she tried to control her breathing. She really tried, but her chest was tightening - and not in a bad way. This was not crushing her heart and piercing her lungs until she could barely breathe. Yes - there were definitely problems with her breathing right now, but it was from pure joy of the happiness clearly written on Lexa’s face; her heart was growing twice it’s size, filling up with the brunette who brought up a new type of feelings. Her heart wanted nothing but Lexa, Lexa -  _Lexa_.

Clarke’s heart was embracing Lexa.

//

“Why did you kiss me in front of your parents, Clarke?” Lexa asked Clarke as soon as they got further into the art gallery. Clarke was attached to her arm, as she had been for most of the night. Clarke enjoyed seeing Lexa in the suit, and she enjoyed more that Lexa was her date for her show. “I don’t mind your kiss, obviously - but your mother nearly choked on her drink. You father was too busy laughing to help her, too.”

Clarke chuckled. “I haven’t exactly told them we went steady.”

Lexa pulled to a stop, her eyes wide. “What?” she hissed, “Why haven’t you told your parents yet? No wonder they looked so surprised.”

“It’s kinda my “fuck you” to them, really. Nothing big.” Clarke turned in front of Lexa, stopping them from moving any further. She eyed the people around them, judging if they were close enough to hear their conversation. When she deemed them far enough, she smiled up at Lexa. “I wasn’t exactly totally down for this arrangement, as you know. I mean, I really did want to see you again, I hadn’t seen you for a very long time and -” Clarke rolled her eyes. “-who am I kidding, you’re fucking hot. I really wanted to see your hot face again.”

Lexa laughed (a sound that brought pure joy to Clarke ears), a gentle smile on her lips. She placed her hands on Clarke’s hips, pulling them chest to chest.

“I told them in the beginning that if it didn’t work out between us within three dates, I wasn’t going to accept this arrange marriage, so to speak. The company be damned, I control my own life.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s chin. “But I was practically doomed the second I saw you, honestly. Since our first day in your library, they’ve been asking questions - more so when we starting breaching outside your library, but I’ve been silent this whole time.” Clarke grinned. “That was pretty funny though, seeing my mom choke like that - wasn’t it?”

“Sure, Clarke.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, pulling them apart despite Clarke’s pout. “We’re going to have a proper dinner, to tell them though. Alright, Clarke? I’m dating their daughter, I want them to know how serious this is. That this isn’t some act.”

“Of course, babe.” With another peck on Lexa’s lips, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and dragged her to one of the pieces she submitted to the showing. “Now come on, I have people to manipulate into buying my paintings.”

“Clarke,” Lexa says groaned, trying her best not to laugh.

“What? It’s for a good cause.”

Lexa sighed, a smiled on her lips. Her eyes wondered around the room until she spotted someone in particular. Smirking, she started pulling Clarke to the opposite direction she was currently taking them.

“Start with Cage Wallace, he’s a sucker for a girl with nice tits.”

“That’s the spirit! See this is the kind of attitude that makes me want to give in and marry you, Lexa.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

She winked at Lexa before making her way over to Cage Wallace who had already noticed her arrival. She did not mind Lexa’s protective stance beside her, eyeing the area that will surely get Cage to buy one of her paintings, as Clarke began speaking with the man. 

Clarke snorted over her glass of champagne when Lexa leaned over a couple of seconds later and whispered in her ear, “It’s for a good cause, too, if you marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy birthday to one of my best friends. How does it feel to be old like me now, too? Sucker 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this too. Since I’ve been gone for such a long time, I’ll be making it up to you with something else later. Keep an eye out for that too ;)
> 
> You can find me on me here let-hope-be-theory.tumblr.com


End file.
